1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document folder assembly, more particularly to a document folder assembly which is relatively convenient to use and which facilitates hanging or binding of documents retained therein in a standard document binder without the need for punching binding holes in the documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent No. DE-AS-1245904, French Patent No. 7903354, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 61-23426, and European Patent No. 0609568 disclose conventional clip members for use with a folder unit having a front sheet portion, a back sheet portion, and a hinge portion that hinges together adjacent edge sections of the front and back sheet portions. The front and back sheet portions can receive documents therebetween such that one edge of the documents extends into the hinge portion. The conventional clip members have a front clip portion, a rear clip portion, and a connecting portion interconnecting the front and rear clip portions. The front and rear clip portions cooperatively confine a clamping space that permits clamping of the folder unit at the hinge portion. The conventional clip members can be mounted pivotally on the folder unit, and are movable between a first position in which the hinge portion of the folder unit is clamped between the front and rear clip portions of the clip member in order to retain the documents in the folder unit, and a second position in which the hinge portion of the folder unit is released from the clip member in order to permit removal of the documents in the folder unit.
However, it is noted that the conventional clip members do not permit mounting of the folder unit on a standard ring binder. Furthermore, turning of the front sheet portion away from the back sheet portion for opening the folder unit is not permitted by the conventional clip members unless the latter are in the second position. Moreover, the conventional clip members are not configured to facilitate insertion of the hinge portion of the folder unit into the clamping space when the clip members are moved from the second position to the first position.
German Patent No. DE 4220406 and German Utility Model No. 8909998.2 disclose document clip members. However, the clip members disclosed therein are not designed for mounting pivotally on a folder unit, and are not capable of overcoming the drawbacks mentioned beforehand.